The Night (Daredevil)
by marussek
Summary: Daredevil finds another watchman on a late night.


Daredevil Fan Fiction

Part I

He listened, head cocked, waiting for a scream, a siren, or perhaps a gun shot. Tonight was no different than any other night, he was ready for anything, tightly wound like a spring waiting for the catch to release. Many sounds flooded the night in the city that never sleeps. He could hear the grocer closing up two streets away, his tired step dragging on the cement and the lock clicking into place. He could hear the yowl of a cat and the hissing battle that followed directly after. Then he heard something else.

It was a catching breath, like someone trying to be very quiet. They almost succeeded, but he could hear them, on a rooftop, about two rooftops away. They were still holding they're breath. He realized it was not a 'they', but a 'she', once the breathing started again, he could hear the slight inflection. Her heartbeat was fast, she had just climbed. Even without eyes, he knew he was being watched.

He flipped quickly over and disappeared down a stairwell. She followed, quietly and quickly, but kept a distance. He manipulated his steps and she kept up, light and fluid. This was no ordinary citizen out for a walk, was she a minion of Kingpin? Or Madame Ghow? Neither had preferred female bodyguards or goons. Whoever she was, she was about to get caught in his net. He led her to a roof that had a wall on one end and in the darkness, he waited.

She paused, not aware of his presence, then moved forward towards the wall, head cocked, listening. He stood up suddenly, right before her. She gasped and stepped back.

"Nice night for a walk, are you lost?" He decided friendly as a first approach, he was loathe to start punching a woman's fragile bones to dust.

"I'm just looking for my cat…" She seemed embarrassed, but he also realized she was trembling, not in fear but excitement. "oh, no, a copycat,' he thought to himself. He had to stop this right now, he couldn't have people getting hurt or curled trying to find 'excitement.'

"You can't be out here, looking for trouble, it's dangerous." He added as much menace as he could.

"I have just as much right as you to be here, I live here, too." She suddenly seemed rather brave, shaking off her fears and excitement to stand her ground. "I want this city to get better, it's only people like us that can take it back."

He grabbed her hands and held them together in front of her, "You don't belong out here! You'll get yourself killed, then who will you help." Part of him could hear Foggy's and Claire's same comments coming to haunt him.

He realized as he held her that she was dressed like the devil of hell's kitchen, in gloves and tight clothes. He would bet his unseeing eyes they were black. There was only one way to deal with her, only one way to stop her.

"Vigilante justice is illegal." He grabbed her, protesting, found the old rope he'd smelled in the corner, and tied her hands. After dragging her, protesting, across a few city roofs, he deposited her on the front step of a nearby police substation, tying her tight enough to a railing that she couldn't wiggle free. She'd gone silent after they got near the cops, most smart people did. It was okay, he'd have Foggy defend her case for free, at most she'd get probation for prowling.

He pushed it out of his mind, during their argument, he'd heard the sound he'd been waiting for…the two thugs who were waiting for the grocer and his bag of money had just started down the shallow alley the grocer walked past on his way home. It was time.

Part II

In the morning, he made his way into the office. It hadn't been too late of a night and there was a grocer grateful for his interference, an easy fix, he liked that. Foggy was already there, talking to Karen, probably way too closely. They both turned to greet him.

"Hey, Foggy, I've got a favor to ask," he remembered that girl last night, she'd need a lawyer for sure.

"Yeah, sure, we've got nothing but bills to pay, I hope it's a client!" Foggy was his usual cheerful self this morning, he must not have had more than his fair share of drink. Good.

"Yes, it is a client, but no, I'm pretty sure it won't be a paying one, sorry buddy," He was able to tell by the lack of expensive soap and perfume smells, and even detected a bit of a moldy, dank smell that the girl was not exactly living the high life.

He gave Foggy as much information as he could but decided to tag along, he would know her by her smell instantly, he just didn't have a name.

They made their way down to the station, it was a slow day, Foggy's friend was behind the desk.

"Hey, do you have a female vigilante locked up in there, B?" The desk sergeant looked a bit surprised, "How'd you find out about that? Damndest thing, she was all dressed up like the devil of hell's kitchen, must be a fan, but we found her tied up outside. She's being held but won't tell her name."

They worked out the details, and it was her, unrepentant, angry, and tired when they brought her out.

"She can be released, we don't have any more reason to hold her, the twenty four hours can be over if you'll sign for her release. Do you know her?"

"Um, she related to a client of ours who wants to remain anonymous. We'll vouch for her." He said it quickly, not even sure why he was sticking his neck out. He could sense Foggy's surprise even.

"Why are you helping me?Who sent you?I don't know you guys!" She was irritated but also scared, this might have gone further than she had expected, which was exactly why he wanted to discourage her.

"We look out for people who get caught in the wrong place, you really need to rethink how you obey the law. It's a serious offense to fight crime without a badge." She sighed.

Foggy chimed in," You should see her outfit! Wow, it's a complete copy of that vigilante!" He was laughing, "Well, they do say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery!"

"Seriously, though, we might not be there next time if you get caught, and if you get caught by the bad guys, they don't take you to jail." Daredevil used his lawyer voice, trying to detect if she really was going to stop. She wasn't. He could sense it. Damn.

She had them drop her off near an old tenement but he knew by the smell that's not where she lived. He'd probably run into again. As if he needed more trouble.

Part III

A week passed, than a month, no sign of his new little "friend." Maybe she gave up and was staying home. A small part of him almost missed the conflict he was planning in his mind of how he would dissuade her. He even had a zip tie in a pocket in case he had to drag her back to the station.

It was a quiet night again, but he had that niggling feeling, that unease he felt whenever something ugly was about to happen. This feeling was far stronger than a few muggers waiting for an old grocer.

There she was again, he felt it. She was behind him, crouched down on a fire escape. How did she know he was even here? She unwound herself and creeped over the lip of the building's edge, waiting to see what he would do.

"I know you're there, this has to stop." He approached carefully, she was right by the edge of the roof.

"You can't stop me, I'll just keep coming out."

He pulled out the zip tie, and grabbed her back from the edge.

"I have nowhere else to go! This is all I have!" She sounded desperate, he knew that sound, the voice of someone who had lost everything. Things started to click. Kingpin. He'd destroyed a building, forcing all the tenants to move. This must be one of them, now homeless or close enough, living in the basement of an abandoned building.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned, sucking in a breath. Moments later he felt it, the shock of someone's heart stopping suddenly. She had sensed it BEFORE it had happened! They both ran in the same direction, rushing down the fire escape and over to the next to the apartment where a man had just died.

story/story_tab_new_


End file.
